


Peace before the storm

by Merthur_destiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthur_destiel/pseuds/Merthur_destiel
Summary: •Harry Potter Fanfiction•Charlotte Luciano has never fit into her famous family of witches and wizards. She friended the Weasley twins and a boy named Cedric. But this is their peace before the storm.





	

**1989**  
Every witch and wizard dreams of the day they go to Hogwarts. Wondering if they will live up to their parents legacy.  
Charlotte Luciano sat alone on the train. The words of her father replayed in her mind, make me proud.  
Everyone passed by her cart pointing. Lottie was almost as famous as Harry Potter himself. Her family was well known in the wizarding world. Her mother's father, Newt Scamander had cause a huge scandal in America. While her father's father was the owner of the largest book shop in diagon alley. When Lottie was two, her mothers best friend Lily and her husband James were killed by you-know-who. Lily was more of an mother to her than her own. She watched her everyday and every night. The night Lily was killed Lottie spent the night in Godric's Hollow, but she couldn't recall that night.

Lottie ran her fingers nervously through her dark hair. The tangles kept getting caught on her chubby little fingers. She frequently rubbed the scar on her left shoulder, to keep her nerves to a minimum. The red headed twins she met on the train stood beside her.

"Charlotte Luciano" the elder woman by the name of Professor McGonnagall called. She placed an old looking hat on Lottie's head.

 _"Interesting. Luciano is it? Well, you don't seem so. Different from those who came before. There are many places you belong. But, I can see were you should rome. Hufflepuff shall be your new home."_  
The young girl stood up in the now yellow lined robes. Lottie looked at the red headed twins as she exited the stage. They sent her a warm smile, but she knew they were just as disappointed as she was. Her face was sullen, she didn't meet the legacy. All Luciano's have been Gryffindors never Hufflepuffs. But, young Charlotte wasn't like her family. She had never fit in with her thoughts or interests and now her house.

"Fred Weasley" Professor McGonnagall the brunette held her breath maybe just maybe they would break the legacy too.

 _  
"Ugh. Another Weasley. I know exactly where you go. Gryffindor!"_ the old hat called.

  
George Weasley became a Gryffindor too. She was alone, the only friends she had made were now the bravest they wouldn't have the time for a simple Hufflepuff. Dinner was lonely, Lottie could feel the eyes of her older brother, Marco searing into her skull.

  
The guilt washed over her. She wasn't a Gryffindor. Her family would hate her. The only friends she had made are the people she was suppose to be.

"I'm Cedric Diggory!" The boy across from her stuck out his hand across the table

  
"Charlotte Luciano. But you can call me Lottie." She shook his hand and they gave each other a warm smile.

"I think we might be good friends Lottie."

"I would love that Cedric."  
•  
The feast seemed to go on forever, but it seemed much easier now that she had Cedric. Finally, they went back to the dormitories. Adelaide Jones was a beautiful dark skinned girl. She took all of the little first years to the dormitories. "Girls are to the right, Boys are to the left.  Boys and girls are not permitted to be alone with the door closed. Boys are not allowed in the girls dormitories unless accompanied by a female. Your initials will be found on the door. Your belongings are already by your beds feel free to decorate your space as you please. If you have any questions don't be afraid to approach Marius or I." Marius Michael  supported blonde hair and blue eyes. The seventh year was famous among the Hufflepuffs.

Charlotte and Cedric said their goodbyes before heading up to their rooms. She felt lonely without the three boys she began to call her friends. She couldn't help but wonder if the twins would even look at her.  
"Are you going to go in?" A soft voice asked. Lottie snapped out of her trance  
"Sorry?"  
"Are you going to go into our room?"  
Lottie stared at the door, the feeling of sickness in the pit of her stomach returning.  
"I get it, I'm nervous too. I'm Josephine Butler."  
"Charlotte Luciano"  
"As in THE Charlotte Luciano?" Lottie scowled, she hated the attention that came with that name. "I'm so sorry did I offend you?" Lottie shook her head.  
"Long story." She replied "but right now sleep awaits."


End file.
